The typical method of testing a coin trunk circuit is to connect a coin telephone to the trunk circuit, originate various coin and non-coin telephone calls and monitor the central office response to such call originations. However, use of coin telephones for coin trunk testing is cumbersome, inefficient and can result in inaccurate test results.